The present invention relates to the general art of supports, and to the particular field of cabinet structure with movable components.
Many people have a severe shortage of storage space. This most often occurs as a shortage of drawer space. Many drawers are jammed with items, and often resemble Fibber Magee's closets. Some items become lost even though they are where they should be.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for improving the storage capacity associated with most household storage devices.
Furthermore, while the inventor is aware of many drawers that have dividers and the like, such dividers have many shortcomings. For example, an item may become displaced in the divided drawer and inadvertently moved from one area to another thereby cluttering the second area.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for dividing a drawer such that items in one area are not likely to move into other areas of the drawer.
Furthermore, such drawer dividers generally do not increase the storage capacity of a drawer, they merely divide the drawer. In fact, such dividers may even decrease the storage capacity of a drawer because the divider, itself, takes up space.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for dividing a drawer in a manner that increases the storage capacity of the drawer.